Breath Into Me
by SweetSerenitySkye
Summary: Serenity had just turned 17 and decided that moving in with her aunt and cousins would help her father out while he dealt with getting his feet back on the ground. The one thing she didn't know was the fact that her life was going to be turned upside down by meeting Jacob. Jacob has been heart broken and depressed since Bella had chosen Edward over him. Can Serenity change things?
1. Look Into The Skies

_**Chapter 1:Look into the Skies**_

I sighed softly as I stared out the window of the small plane I had boarded not to long ago and soon I would be in Forks, on my way to La Push to start my new life with my Aunt Sue and my cousins Leah and Seth. After turning 17, I started feeling bad for my father and all the hard work he has to do just to provide for the two of us, he had started drinking a lot more than he use to and getting little to no sleep at night. I had decided about two weeks ago that it may be best if I moved in with my Aunt Sue Clearwater, to help my father relax a bit and get settled in, maybe even move back from New York into Forks. With me at my aunt's house, he wouldn't have to worry about leaving me for long periods of time by myself at night and trying to afford everything I need for school and such.

I smiled slightly, looking at my reflection in the glass, I was tanned, but a little lighter then my father. My dad was Quileute and my mother had been Portuguese, she had a fair skin tone, a lot lighter then my dad and tanned easily during the summer holidays when she would be out in the sun. I had taken after my mother more then my dad, I originally had dark brown hair but I had grown accustomed to dyeing and cutting my hair in all sorts of styles. My hair was long on the right side and would be short on the right, close enough cut to the scalp without using a razor, it was also colored red with a fuchsia in the front. I had my right eyebrow pierced as well as the right side of my bottom lip that had a small stud in it, I also had about four tattoos that I had gotten as a gift from my dad. I had a tribal lion on my right forearm, a tribal wolf paw print on the left side of my neck, purple and red leopard print that followed my hairline, and the Kingdom Hearts heart at the nape of my neck with angel wings that matched the hearts design.

I had bright emerald green eyes like my mother had and full lips, everyone had always told me how much I looked like my mother. I never got to meet my mother, she had died giving birth to me, leaving my dad and I all by ourselves. I sometimes wish she was still around just so I could actually meet her and share everything that has been going on in my life with her. I had enhareted a lot of my mothers characteristics, I had an hourglass form, with a 38DD bust size that got in the way a lot and gave me attention that I really did not want. I looked around the plane at the five six other passengers, wondering what their stories were and why they were coming to Forks in the first place. In about 10 to 15 minutes I would be seeing my Aunt Sue for the first time in 5 years, I had changed quite a bit since the last time Sue, Leah and Seth had seen me.

It was sad that my uncle had passed away, I had always loved seeing him and hearing about his fishing trips and how many fish he had caught, he would take Leah, Seth, and I out to fish with him whenever I was down. Soon the plane had landed and the flight attendant was helping everyone off the aircraft and guiding us to our luggage. I had on a black corset top with a light gray open fashion sweater, black lace skirt that came about mid thigh with black tights and some black Doc Martins. Back home everyone would label me as a goth or emo, but really all I liked was the style of clothing as well as some of the music that was associated with the genre. As soon as I got my luggage I scanned the area looking for my Aunt Sue, as soon as I spotted her I made my way over, dragging both my suitcases with me.

Sue had on a nice long flowing dark blue dress with a black coat over top, her long black hair was flowing freely down her shoulders. "Serenity! You changed your hair again!" She laughed as I hugged her, "Yeah, I am a girl with a thousand hair styles." I grinned and winked as I flipped my hair slightly. "You've always been out there, last time I saw you, it was bleach blonde! But I like this one better." She winked as she grabbed one of my suitcases, opening the back door and placing it in the back seat, I followed her lead and did the same in the passengers side of the car, I got in after placing my suitcase in the back and put my seat belt on. Sue got in, started the car as well as putting her seat belt on and drove out onto the road, "Leah and Seth have been so excited about having you stay with us, they have missed seeing you and your dad."

I looked out the window and smiled, "Yeah, I have missed them as well, I am just glad that I am here for good now." I had always loved being in Forks, loved how lively nature was and just how green everything was in the town. It was a nice change from the busy, lively and drama filled streets of New York, once thing I looked forward to, was being able to see the stars up in the night sky at night. Soon enough we were in front of Sue's house, "Leah and Seth aren't always home, I am not sure if they are around right now or not." she got out of the car and grabbed the suitcase from the back, I followed what she had done as well, grabbing my other suitcase and following her up to the front door.

* * *

Sue opened the door and walked in with me following, I put my suitcase down and took off my boots "I ended up getting the boys around here to help put your bedroom together, I do hope you like it. I made sure that it was painted purple, since it is your favorite color " I smiled at Sue and hugged her, "I know I will love it, you have always been the greatest, I am lucky to have someone like you as my aunt." she smiled at me and motioned for me to follow her up the stairs, leading me to my bedroom which was down the hall. Sue opened the door to reveal a light purple room, it had a queen sized bed with dark red oak wood framing that matched the dresser, desk, bookcase as well as the hope chest in front of the bed.

The sheets on the bed were a dark purple and the comforter was a light pink that matched the walls, the carpet that was in the middle of the room was a deep red. "Sue... I love this... this is just beautiful. Thank you so much for letting me move in here with you while my dad gets things sorted out. I am so lucky to have you as my aunt." Sue hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead, "Of course I would have you live here with me, I would do anything for Hakan. Your family and my god daughter, so I am going to look after you just like I would with my own children." She let go of me and smiled, "You unpack what's left of your clothing and I am going to get dinner together. You must be starving from the trip here."

Sue then left and made her way down to the kitchen. At that moment I realised how hungry I actually was, it had slipped my mind that I should have eaten before transferring over to the last plane. Sighing happily, I made my way over to my desk, letting my hand feel the wood underneath it before I picked up a picture frame that contained a picture of my mother and father on their wedding day. I was about the same height as my mother, 5''4, I was pretty short compared my father who was 6''1.

"Serenity! Dinner is ready!" It had been about 45 minutes since Sue had left to go make dinner, I had finished putting my clothing away about 10 minutes ago and had been laying down in bed almost half asleep when she called me down. I got up and ran down the stairs turning to my left to make my way into the dinning room, as I was walking into the room Leah and Seth walked through the back door. Seth's eyes widened as soon as he saw me and ran towards me, giving me a big hug, "Serenity! You've changed so much! I have missed you so much, I can't believe your actually staying with us." I laughed as I hugged him back, "I missed you too Seth, I can't believe how much you have grown since I saw you last!"

I couldn't believe how much he had grown really, he towered over me basically and he was what, only 15. "I see you haven't changed a bit and still want to stand out." Leah grinned as she took her seat at the table, looking over at me, "Well I learned from the best, didn't I?" I sat down beside Leah and giggled slightly. Seth sat down in front of me as Sue walked in with the rest of the food, she had made pasta with garlic bread. We all filled our plates and started eating, as Seth finished up his plate and started grabbing seconds he looked over at me, "What was it like living out in New York?" I laughed as i finished off my plate, "Well it was always so full of live, drama and was always busy, I had so much to do no matter what was going on that day."

Leah laughed as she grabbed herself seconds as well, "Better start getting use to doing a lot of nothing, there isn't too much to do. At least tomorrow your going to end up meeting everyone, we have a little party we are throwing to welcome you to your new home." I smiled as I got up, taking my plate as well as Sue's plate over to the sink and cleaning it, "It's nice of you all to do this for me, I am just nervous about meeting everyone..." Sue laughed as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing the towel and drying off the dishes before putting them away, "There isn't much to worry about at all, its just Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, Kim, Sam and Emily."

Leah appeared to my right and placed her plate in the sink, I took it and started cleaning it, "Yea and you have met Embry and Quil once before so its nothing really that bad!" Seth came over and placed his plate in the sink as well, making his way to the living room, "Everyone is excited to see you so don't worry! Nothing bad will happen!" I smiled as I turned off the faucet and looked over at Sue, "I am happy that I will be meeting everyone, I have always wanted to stay here with you guys instead of heading back to New York..."

Sue hugged me and kissed my forehead, "Well now your here, I bet your tired so go ahead and get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." I smiled and nodded, "Alright, goodnight Sue, thank you again for having me here." I then walked into the living room, saying goodnight to both Leah and Seth before making my way back up to my room and getting into bed.


	2. Staring At The Sun

**A/N:**

** I had a review from my first chapter asking me what Serenity would look like if she were real. Well I found a few pictures to help you all out with what she looks like, its all to be found in my profile :D**

**Thank you for reading Breath Into Me, I would absolutely love to have some reviews, just so I know what I should work with. **

**Also, the characters might be a bit OC. **

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Staring At The Sun**_

I groaned softly as I rolled over, covering my face with the comforter, trying to get away from the sunlight that escaped through my dark purple curtains. My eyes fluttered opened as I stretched slightly, taking a moment to realize that I was in my new room and that I had finally moved to Forks. Slowly pushing the covers off myself, I sat up on the bed with my legs hanging off the side, searching for my leopard print slippers. I stood slowly and started making my way out into the hallway, turning to the washroom and walking in. "Oh god..." I starred at myself in the mirror, my hair was a complete mess. The short hairs on the right side of my head were sticking out in every direction while the right long part of my hair had curled while I tossed and turned in my sleep last night. I walked to the tub and turned the faucet, letting the water run to get the temperature that I preferred. While I let the water run, I made my way to the closet that was in the hallway, grabbing two towels for my shower. I then walked into my room, grabbing my docking station, bringing it to the washroom with my housecoat.

I placed my docking station on the sinks counter top, plugging it in and placing my Ipod on it. I pressed play on my Ipod and soon Grave Robber at Large by Creature Feature filled the room. I got into the tub, closing the curtains as I turned the shower on, sighing softly I let the water roll down my body, relaxing any tense muscles I had. I grabbed the shampoo and started massaging it into my scalp. My mind started to wander, replaying the last episode my father had before I made the decision to move out to Forks and live with Sue.

_A bottle was thrown at the wall, smashing on impact, I quietly and quickly hid behind the couch before my dad realized I was awake and in the same room. He was a mess. His long black hair had pieces sticking out and looked like there were a few notes in it, he had dark bags underneath his eyes, which seemed a lot darker against his tanned skin. His eyes were blood shot and it looked like he hadn't gotten a good meal into him in a few days. He sat down on the couch and placed his head in his hands, crying softly to himself. "Why was I left alone... Why did she have to leave us... We need her... The love of my life... I miss her dearly..." He grabbed the glass in front of him and drank it all in one go, he starred down at it and sniffled slightly, "And now... I am going crazy here... trying my hardest to make things right for Serenity... Trying to hide the fact that I am slightly broken inside..." His grip on the glass tightened as he bit his bottom lip, his arm was shaking. Soon he whipped the glass at the wall across from the couch._

* * *

A knock on the washrooms door brought me back to reality, "Serenity? Are you almost done in there?" I quickly rinsed the conditioner that I had just finished putting in my hair out, "Yeah! Just hold on a minute!" I got out of the shower, wrapping my hair up in a towel and quickly drying myself off before I put my dark red house coat on. I grabbed my clothing I had on before getting into the shower and placed it into the hamper. Unplugging the docking station and picking it up, I opened the door and smiled at Seth, looking up at him, "It's all yours buddy" Making my way to my room, I kicked the door close and placed my docking station on the desk across from my bed. Today was the day that I'm meeting everyone that Seth and Leah were always with. I went to my dresser and started searching for what I was going to wear to the party. I pulled out a pair of black skin tight skinny jeans, putting a bright red belt through the loops, I put on a black tank top with a loose dark red mesh sweater over top and looked at myself in the mirror. _Hopefully they like me.._ Once I was dressed I quickly dried and straightened my hair, I had always wished that I had perfect straight hair like my father but I was stuck with curly hair just like my mom.

After putting some makeup on, I bit my lip as I starred at myself in the mirror. I wasn't totally sure if this was such a great idea, meeting everyone, my stomach was already in knots thinking about it. There was a soft knock on my door before Sue opened it and walked in, "Good morning Serenity, I have breakfast made for you. It's sitting on the kitchen counter, I won't be home for most of the day. I am heading over to Charlies. If your home alone and need anything, his house number is on the fridge." I smiled at her and nodded, "Alright, thank you again for letting me stay with you." Sue walked over to me and hugged me tightly, placing a kiss on my forehead, "I know how hard it must be for your dad right now. It's you who wanted to help take some of that stress off his shoulders and you know that no matter what I would always take you in." I sniffled as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. "Well hopefully this helps and he will move out here..." Sue smiled and wiped away a few tears, "Now if you start crying, I am going to end up crying with you and then you would be stuck fixing both our makeup." I laughed softly, Sue could always make me smile when I was down.

"I better get going before Charlie wonders if I slept in again." She hugged me one last time before leaving. I grabbed my over the shoulder nightmare before Christmas purse, placing my Ipod, red lipstick, my phone and my wallet inside. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen to see the breakfast that Sue had made me on the kitchen counter, _Mmm bacon and eggs! _I grabbed my plate and walked into the dinning room to find Seth already sitting there, just about finished his plate. I sat down and started eating, "So, you excited about your big night tonight Ren?" I smiled and nodded, "I am pretty excited, but slightly nervous and worried about it. I just hope they will like me.." Seth laughed as he placed his fork on the plate, "Well as far as I can tell from what Leah and I have told them, they are going to love you." I ate my last piece of bacon and looked up at him, "If you say so... I just can't let my guard down so easily... after what had happened back in new york.."

Seth tilted his head to the side and gave me a confused look. Biting my lip I put my head down, starring at my eggs as I played around with the yolk using my fork, "Well... In school.. there was this group of girls that had brought me around their group.. they hated everything about me and wanted to change me... It was around the last time I had come here with my dad, where I went blonde for a bit." I took a quick drink of my milk before I continued, "They changed me from my looks and started on the way I acted in public... Without my friend Kristophe, I would have never actually known what they were really planning on doing... They had made bets with people.." Seth frown and reached over, placing his hand on mine, it was the first time I actually noticed just how warm he was. I finished eating and got up, picking up both our plates and bringing them to the sink, washing them off before setting them on the dish rack to dry.

"I guess Leah is out?" Seth yelled back to me from the dinning room, "Yeah, she... uh... had to work early this morning." I pulled out my cell phone and put Charlies house number into it, just so I had it with me if I needed Sue. Heading to the front door, I grabbed my boots and sat down on the couch so I can put them on and tie them up. "I am going to go for a walk around, you have my number so just call me when it gets close to the time we have to leave." I heard Seth yell back 'Okay!' from the dinning room, I got up and made my way to the backdoor, opening it and heading out. I was glad that I had a few different pairs of boots, the ground was still a little soggy from some of the rain they had gotten last night. I pulled out my phone and looked down at the time, _11:25am... plenty of time for me to explore!_ I giggled to myself as I grabbed my Ipod, putting my ear buds in I started walking towards the forest, following the path that I had found just past the first few trees.

After about 8 minutes in I found a steep hill, I started climbing the hill, grabbing onto any of the trees and branches that I could to help me up. Once at the top, I looked out upon a grassy clearing with a deer in the middle eating. I smiled as I stood at the edge holding onto a tree to steady myself. The deers head suddenly shot up, turning to look at the trees behind it. I soon followed its gaze to the trees only to see a figure standing there, as soon as I saw this figure, it disappeared. The deer suddenly jumped and ran in the opposite direction then the figure. Soon a large Grey wolf walked into the clearing, looking around slowly. I have never seen a wolf that big before, I gasped slightly, causing its head to quickly turn towards me, causing me to jump a bit, panicking as I lost my balance.

I was falling back, I looked up only to have the sun blinding my eyesight.


	3. Louder Than Words

_**Sorry about how long it has taken to post the third chapter, I had things happen that kind of got in the way. I am hoping to start writing a lot more :) Hope you all like it 3**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Louder Than Words**_

I gasped suddenly as I shot upright, my body was shaking and I had a massive headache. _Where am I?What happened to me?... _I looked around the room I was in, realizing that I was suddenly back in my room. With a soft sigh of relief I slowly let myself lay down, soon noticing the wet face cloth that had fallen off my forehead when I panicked and got up. I grabbed it and placed it back on my forehead, relaxing as I starred at my ceiling, Seth walked into the room. He placed a glass of water and two aspirins on my side table, "You awake Ren?" I felt the bed sink a bit as Seth sat down, once again heat radiated off him, it was comforting at the moment. "Yeah... What happened? All that I remember was walking a path that I found through the forest and finding a hill that I decided to climb... I only remember seeing a bright flash of light afterwords..."

Seth placed his hand on mine and smiled, "Well I started to follow you, I called you name a few times but your music was a little too loud to hear me. When you climbed that hill, you lost your balanced and fell back. Luckily I was there to catch you." I bit my bottom lip and looked back to the ceiling, _There I go again... I am a danger hazard... One of these days my clumsiness will get me into trouble. _Seth laughed and squeezed my hand reassuringly, "Don't worry about it Ren, there's about two hours until we have to leave to get to Sam's house. Take the aspirins, drink some water and try to have a nap, you'll feel better if you do."He got up and smiled at me before walking out of my room, closing the door behind him.

I shifted over to my side as I held the damp washcloth to my head, using my left hand to grab the aspirins and pop them into my mouth before grabbing the cup of water. I laid back down onto my back, starring at the ceiling, I guess Seth is right, maybe a nap will be a good idea...Closing my eyes I fell into a light sleep. _I ran as fast as I could through the forest, it was hard to see, the heavy rain made it impossible to make out what was in front of me. I gasped suddenly, tripping and falling down into a puddle of mud, "Oh no. Look at this... you've gotten yourself all dirty! What am I to do with you now!" A hand grabbed onto my shoulder tightly, flipping me over onto my back roughly. Wincing in pain, I looked up at my captor, "No..." my eyes widened as I starred into a pair of blood red eyes, my heart beat quickened, I was completely frozen in fear. Before I could even blink, a giant wolf with russet colored fur knocked the creature off me, growling loudly. _"Ren! Ren! Wake up!" I gasped as I looked up to see Seth, I panted softly, trying to catch my breath, "You were screaming in your sleep.. are you okay?"

I turned to the right end table and took the glass of water, taking a big sip. "Yea...I just had a weird nightmare...It felt so real..." Seth smiled and held my hand, "Well, its about 3 right now.. We should head over to Sam's for dinner." He got up, helping me out of bed slowly. My headache was gone which was a relief but I still felt light headed from standing up. I turned and looked at my reflection in the full body mirror that I had attached to my closet door, turning a bit as I checked to see if my clothing and hair looked presentable. I smiled as I turned and turned towards Seth, "Alright, let's get going." Seth held my hand, helping me walk through the hall, I winced with each step I took. "I think I sprained my ankle... it hurts whenever I put any kind of pressure on it..."

Seth looked down at my foot, I leaned up against the wall as I put all my weight onto my right leg. Seth knelt down and took my left foot in his hand, looking at it, he pushed my pant leg up and pulled down my sock. "You have a pretty big bruise on your ankle, I think it would be a lot easier to move around if I carry you." I looked down and sighed softly, not looking forward to being carried, "Alright...but I still need to get my boots on somehow..." Seth smiled at me and put my sock back on and pulled my pant leg down, he turned around to allow me to get onto his back. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him hold onto my legs.

Seth got up and made his way down the stairs, he walked to the living room and placed me down on the couch. I relaxed slightly and I leaned back in the couch, Seth walked over to me with my black combat boots. "Seth I am sorry... If I weren't so clumsy you wouldn't have to take care of me like this..." Seth grinned up at me as he sat in front of me, "It's really no problem Ren, you're my cousin and friend... Even if my uncle didn't want to come around with you that often... we always made sure that we were able to keep in touch, no matter if it were through email or actually speaking over the phone." I smiled as I watched Seth gently get my boots on my feet, taking a little more time with my left foot. He got up and turned around, kneeling again to help get me up onto his back, as soon as he held onto me, we headed towards the front door, Seth grabbed my sweater and then headed out the door.

Seth locked the door and started walking down the street, I held tightly onto him and sighed, I was starring out at the forest thinking back to what happened in my dream. I still couldn't understand if it meant anything or why I would even dream of something that wanted to kill me. Seth started humming softly, I smiled, shaking my head and relaxing, I didn't need to keep dwelling on this dream I had. I hadn't truly felt comfortable around anyone but Kristophe, it was nice that this was happening.. After about 10 minutes we came up to a house, Seth walked up onto the porch and opened the door. A woman with long black hair, turned around and hurried over to us, "Seth, what happened?"

I looked up at the woman and gasped softly, noticing the scars on the right side of her face. I quickly shook my head and looked up into her eyes. "This here is Serenity, Serenity this is Emily. Serenity here ended up spraining her ankle earlier today and the easiest way to get her here is to carry her." Seth smiled as he placed me in one of the chairs in the kitchen. Emily walked over to me and smiled as she knelt down in front of me. "Its nice to meet you Serenity. I think I may have a pair of crutches you could use, would you be alright with them?" I smiled as I nodded slowly, "Yes, that would be really nice." Emily smiled, getting up and walking out of the room. Seth grinned as he sat down beside me, "See, she likes you already."

Emily soon came back with some crutches and a tensor bandage, "I am going to wrap your ankle to help with some of the swelling." She sat down on the chair in front of me and motioned for me to place my left foot on her lap. Once I placed my foot on her lap, Emily gently took my boot off, removing my sock and wrapping up my sprained ankle. She put my sock and my boot back on, "There we go, it should help with the swelling." I smiled up at her and looked over at Seth, who got up and walked over to the back door, "Thank you Emily." She smiled at me and helped me up, "It's fine, I take care of everyone like they are my own family. Speaking of which, they are all out back if you wanna head out there." I smiled and grabbed the crutches, slowly making my way over to the back door, where Seth was standing, holding the door open for me.

Leah smiled as she looked over at me but soon frowned seeing that I was using crutches, "Serenity what happened?" I blushed as I looked up at her, "I ended up spraining my ankle when I was out in the forest earlier today." Leah smiled as she wrapped her arms around me, "Well, I am glad that you showed up." I hugged her back and smiled slightly, "I wouldn't want to disappoint my favorite cousins." I looked around at everyone, the sun was already setting and the sky was turning purple. Leah led me over to the log that was set up around the fire pit, I sat down and laid the crutches down behind me. "So here we have Embry, Quil, Sam, Kim and Paul."

Leah pointed to each one of the guys, the two named Sam and Embry were busy getting the fire started as Quil and Emily walked out with chips and drinks. Seth was at the barbecue flipping burgers. Paul had turned and looked towards the trees, "Looks like Mr. Runaway has decided to come join us!" Leah rolled her eyes and sighed, "Took him long enough this time..." The fire was now lit and burning bright, I tried looked over at what was going on. But all I could see was a figure that had appeared beside Sam and shook his hand, "He's always running off somewhere when things don't go his way..." I looked over at Leah, tilting my head to the side a bit, "Who does?"

"Jacob Black." Paul sat down beside me, causing me to jump slightly. The fire had died down a bit so I took the chance and tried to see this mystery man that had shown up. I gasped softly as my eyes widened, he was starring right back at me, a warm feeling had appeared in the pit of my stomach and I felt my cheeks burn up as I started to blush. Paul looked at me then straight at Jacob, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and laughed, "Well, it looks like you'll be coming around here more often Serenity."


End file.
